nationsoflightnolfandomcom-20200214-history
Shigeru Haruno
IMVU Username Kare Personal Birthdate March 20 Gender Male Age 21 Height 182.88 Centimeters Weight 68.04 Kilograms Blood Type AB Classification Medical Ninja Affiliation Konohagakure Team Team Shigeru Clan Haruno Clan Rank Ninja Rank Jonin Academy Grad. Age 12 Chunin Prom. Age 14 Jonin Prom. Age 18 Family Asami Haruno (Mother) Satoshi Haruno (Father) Lilius Haruno (Sister) Nature Type Earth Style Lightning Style Explosive Style Jutsu S Rank A Rank Nervous System Rupture Healing Jutsu Pre-Healing Jutsu B Rank Earth Style: Weighted Boulder Jutsu Explosion Style: Landmine Fist Shadow Clone Jutsu C Rank Explosion Style: Exploding Palm Crushing Palm D Rank E Rank Substitution Jutsu Clone Jutsu Enclosing Jutsu Escape Jutsu Transformation Jutsu Unsealing Jutsu Tools Kunai ( 2P): 10 (20P) Shuriken (1.5P): 20 (30P) Senbon (1P): Makibishi Spikes (.5P): Smoke Bombs (3P): Paper Bombs (4P): 5 (20P) Any Sword (6P): Other Weaponry (10P): Total: 70P Background Shigeru grew up in the suburban region of Konohagakure's residential area with his father, Satoshi, and mother, Akami. For the most part, Shigeru lived an average life. He attended the Academy daily, except on the weekends, socialized with his classmates and neighbors, and trained with his father. He was able to graduate from the Academy as one of the few top students. Shigeru was able to pass the written exam with an A and was capable of performing all of the general skills with ease in the practical exam. After graduating, Shigeru was assigned to a squad with two other graduates from his class. They were tested by their sensei and Shigeru was able to show he was more than capable of meeting the demands of a ninja. During his time as a genin, Shigeru honed his skill in taijutsu and medical ninjutsu. As the medical ninja of his squad, he made it his duty to prioritize mastering medical ninjutsu over anything else. He was constantly training his medical ninjutsu, volunteering at the local hospital, and putting his skills to the test while out on the field. Around the time of the Chunin Exams, Akami discovered she was pregnant with Shigeru's sister, Lilius. Shigeru at the time wasn't very fond of the idea that he was going to have a sibling, so he began to make plans to move out after he was promoted to chunin. Shigeru and his team didn't have much of a problem passing the first two stages of the exam, but the third stage really put them to the test. Shigeru was only able to reach the semifinals, but didn't have enough chakra left in him to defeat his opponent. Even though Shigeru lost during the semifinals, he was still promoted to chunin. When Lilius was finally born, Shigeru had already moved out and into a small studio closer to the village. He struggled for a majority of his time living alone, but as soon as he started going on missions with his team and coming back after successfully completing them, his life started to turn around. Shigeru visited his parents every other weekend and helped his sister train, even though she showed little interest in becoming a ninja. As time passed, Shigeru grew fond of his sister and became very protective over her. While she attended the Academy, pass by and check up on her to make sure she was okay or if she needed money for lunch. Sometimes, Shigeru secretly watched over her to make sure that she was actually doing okay and nobody was bullying her. After a while, Shigeru's sensei was convinced that Shigeru was ready to be promoted to jonin due to his performance during an A rank mission and Shigeru finally being able to perform more than one jutsu with his kekkei genkai. The promotion request was approved and Shigeru was promoted to jonin at the age of 18. A little while afterwards, his sister graduated from the Academy and became an official genin. He was very proud of her and made sure to attend her graduation ceremony, but the ceremony didn't last very long for the two of them. Halfway through the ceremony, his sister decided it would be a good idea to just run off and head back home. Now at the age of 21, Shigeru has been assigned a squad and has put all his focus on leading his team, protecting and mentoring his sister, and honing his own skills. Personality Shigeru is a very ambitious individual. He is always striving to achieve something, whether it be to learn a new jutsu or successfully complete a mission. Due to his ambitious drive, he is constantly looking for ways to improve himself at a steady pace. He doesn't like to stay too long without improving, it makes him feel as if he is falling behind. Shigeru is also quite secretive. For instance, Shigeru never told his team that he was training to master a kekkei genkai. The only person aware of his training was his sensei, who proposed the idea to master a kekkei genkai. Also, he never told anyone he was planning on moving out, not even his parents. They only became aware of his plan to move out once he was moving out. Shigeru quite protective of those close to him, like his former team and his sister. Being trained in medical ninjutsu and taught the philosophy behind it, helped nourish that protective nature within Shigeru. He would go out of his way to defend his team when they were in trouble, disregarding the rules he was taught as a medical ninja. Shigeru's protective nature also resulted in his desire to always do what he deems as the right thing to do, even if it requires him to bend the rules or break the law. Stats Appearances New Faces - Ongoing Team 1: Bell Test Pt. 1 - September 14 Team 1: Bell Test Pt. 2 - September 24 Team 1: Initiation - Ongoing The Land of Water - Work in Progress Approval JaeAre - September 11